User blog:MrPacheco101/Pach's Halloween Special 2: Black Label Organization (Triage X) vs. Jack Russell (Werewolf By Night)
Hello once again DF and welcome to my second HALOWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN special! Last time I teamed up with SPARTAN119 that pitted America's favorite serial killer Dexter Morgan against the crazed lunatic killer from Saya no Uta Fuminori Sakisaka that has Dexter leave his opponent in a body bag. This time I'm teaming up with fellow DF Wikian J80Kar for an even crazier and more diabolic face off this year. This time we have.... The Black Label Organization : A group of highly trained assassins led by the sickly Dr. Mochizuki in a secret war against the criminal "tumors" of Tobioka City. Vs. Jack Russell: A man plagued by a centuries old curse on the night of his 18th birthday that turns him into a viscious and feral werewolf when the full mooon rises! It's Assassins vs. Werewolf this Halloween! Black Label Organization Brief Biography After being diagnosed with a fatal disease famous doctor and surgeoun Dr. Masamune Mochizuki dedicated the final years of his life in ridding his beloved Tobioka City from the destructive and violent criminal organizations that plagued the streets. Utilizing his funds Masamune and his asssistant Fiona Ran Whinchester founded the Black Label, a secret group of vigilantes that were carefully selected by Masamune himself due to the sole reason of having been in brink of life and death. Highly trained, armed with the most advanced weapons, and some granted unique abilities The Black Label dedicate themselves in ridding the destructive "tumors" with swift and deadly presicion. Members Arashi Mikami(17)- a high school student who was saved by Dr. Masamune when he was caught in a terrorist bomb attack; Dr. Masamune replaced the damaged limbs with those of his brain dead son who was also in the bombing attack. Mikoto Kiba(17)- She is considered Arashi's "mentor". Little is known on how she got into the organization (whether it is from an accident or an operation), but she is very loyal to the organization. Oriha Nashior(14)- a famous Japanese pop idol who is known for her well developed body and extravagent stage shows, little is known on how she is got into the organization. Sayo Hitsugi(24)- she is the head nurse at Mochizuki General Hospital, little is known about how she got into the organization. Yuko Sagiri(28)- She is a surgeon at Mochizuki General Hospital known for her percise percision, little is known on how she got into the organization. Miki Tsurugi(28)- she is an anesthesiologis at Mochizuki General Hospital, little is known on how she got into the organization. Other Information Origin:Triage X Timeline: Since it's formation-present Region of Operation: Tobioka City Weapons/Powers/Abilities Team Members/ Weapons Showcase Arashi.jpg|Team Member: Arashi Mikamami Arashi Armored.jpg|Arashi in his fully armored costume Mikoto.jpg|Team Member: Mikoto Kiba Mikoto in costume.jpg|Mikoto in her assassin attire Oriha 2.jpg|Team Member: Oriha Nashioa Oriha.jpg|Oriha in her assassin atire (mask and all) Sayo.jpg|Team Member: Sayo Hitsugi( the one in the nurse outfit) Sayo armored.jpg|Sayo fully armored Yuko.jpg|Team Member: Yuko Sagiri Yuko in costume.jpg|Yuko in her assassin attire Miki.jpg|Team Member: Miki Tsurugi Miki in costume 2.jpg|Miki in her assassin attire. BL Long Slide.jpg|Weapon:BL Long Slide Arashi BL Long Slide.jpg|Using: Arashi busting shot with the Long slide and it's dual weapon BL Knuckle Black Label Smith and Wesson.jpg|Weapon: BL S&W Handgun(dual wielded in photo) Bl Min Gun use.jpg|Use: Sayo "treating" a patient with it. BL Shotgun.jpg|Weapon: BL Shotgun BL Shotgun Use.jpg|Use: Arashi using it to subdue a drugged person with a black ball shot(non lethal) BL Sniper Rifle.jpg|Weapon: BL Sniper Rifle Miki's skill.jpg|Usage: Miki showing her sniper skill(sadly with a anti-tank rifle not the BL ) :( Trip wire.jpg|Weapon: Trip wire explosives. BL Rocket launcher.jpg|Weapon: BL Rocket Launcher. Orochi.jpg|Weapon: Orochi Yuko's sword skill.jpg|Use: Yuko's Swordsman skills. (also showing her near SH speed, agility, and reflexes) Yuko's skills.jpg|Use: able to cut through a vehicle with ease. BL shield.jpg|Armor: The BL Shield(able to withstand a full speed car crash without moving) Arashis helmet.jpg|Armor: Arashi's helmet bullet deflection at point blank. Arashie bullet vest.jpg|Armor: Arashi's bullet proof attire. Say strength.jpg|X-Factor: Sayo's superhuman strength BL M60.jpg|Weapon BL M60(dual wielded in photo.) jtriage_x_xlg_c20_lq.triage_x_xlg_c20_p02.jpeg|Yuki: Utilizing her sharp kunais by taking down some bodyguards. Jack Russell Brief Biography On the night of his 18th birthday Jack Russell unknowingly finds himself transforming into a wild feral beast roaming in the dark streets of San Francisco. While visting his injured mother (due to a car accident caused on purpose), Jack finds out he his stricken with a centuries old curse passed on by his great-great grandfather that turns him into a werewolf on the night of the full moon. Shocked, Jack soon dedicates himself in delving into the supernatural and macrebe in hopes of finding cure for his terrible curse. While on his adventures Jack has faced against a variety of supernatural villainy ranging from thousand year old demons to interdemensional god-like beings and has come across such famous superheroes like Spider-Man and Iron Man, all the while learning how to control and keep the beast within at bay. Other Information Origin: Marvel Spotlight # 4 Timeline: Since his transformation-present Region of Operation: Worldwide Weapons/Powers/Abilities Power Showcase (Jack_Russell).png|Jack Russell in his human form Russell transforming.jpg|Russell transforming into his werewolf form. Werewolf_by_night's_strength.jpeg|Werewolf using his strength to break through the metal bars. WerewolfbyNight_03-21.jpg|Werewolf's savage and more primal fighting style. WerewolfByNight04_13.jpg|The Werewolf using his claws for an ariel assault. Werewolf10-18.jpg|The Werewolf slashing through an army of sewer mutants. LMarvel Team-Up 093-15.JPG|Werewolf using his agility and reflexes to bounce off a wall after being thrown. Werewolf By Night #042 - 05.jpg|The Werewolf handling his own against the mighty Iron Man marvelteamup012p08.jpg|The Werewolf taking on another famous Marvel hero, Spider-Man! Voting System Eh, might as well do Leo's voting system. Votes with at least five complete and relevant sentences or votes with edges count as a full vote. Votes with one sentence do not count. All other votes count as a half vote. Any well-reasoned counter-arguments that aren't subjected to a '''well-reasoned '''rebuttal can lower a vote by half a point. Notes - The battle takes place between The Midnight Guerilla arc and The Hunter's Cage arc of Triage X. - No the Black Label will not have silver bullets (due to the fact they don't know werewolves exist), so the only way they will pull off a victory is by either incapitating him ( which they can) or lasting until dawn comes up. - More than likely the battle will take place somewhere in the woodlands far away from Tobioka City, although it can be possible to take place in the city itself if the plot takes it there. - Is Jack Russell going to be in his more intelligent Werewolf state or his more bestial semi-intelligent state? well just look at the plot summary to find out. Werewolf By Night/Triage X: Curse Of The Red Moon Prologue: Werewolf Annual # 1- Curse Of The Red Moon Part 1 (Written by J80kar, Edited by MrPacheco101) Marvel Comics Present's    Werewolf Annual # 1 Featuring:  Werewolf By Night   "In   Curse of the Red Moon"   Written by MrPacheco101 and J80Kar   Part 1 Tobioka City, Japan, December 2009  On the outskirts of Tobioka City, in a large mansion in the mountains countless individuals were preparing for a ritual of some sort. The night sky seemed disturbed as heavy clouds shadowed the mansion. In the interior of the mansion, several members of this cult known as the Holy Order of I'sthtar prepare for the upcoming ceremony. This fanatical cult worships a hideous otherworldly dark god known as I'sthar. This cult has a large diverse group of members ranging from high school students to humble priests. As the members were conversing with each other, the clock suddenly rang. All members turned to the stairs and awaited for their leader.   At the tops of the stairs 6 men in dark robes were accompanied by a figure in a dark red robe. All members in the main hall bend on their knees and raised their hands high. "Hail I'sthar god of darkness! Hail Ortuga the one that shall lead us on our path!" They praised. The figure pulled of his hood revealing to be Malric Ortuga. Ortugan-san was a man of his youth, age 29, was successful in school and was a business prodigy that eventually was going to inherit his father's business in the near future. He had a tall stature, about 5-6 feet tall and had a medium build. Malric was popular among the ladies in school, deemed very good looking by others with short black hair and grayish green eyes. Considered by the public as a charming philanthropist who always helps those in need and hosts a variety of charities, but Malric shares a dark side that only few know about. On the inside, Ortuga is a psychotic man who thinks lowly of those below his stature and seeks a higher calling in life. To which why he does these rituals, as a forefront to his actual motives. "My brothers, the day has come again to sacrifice another subject to the great I'sthar!" Cheers roared all around the hall, as Ortuga's head members ordered them to quite down. "I bring you the sacrifice!" Malric signals two of his members to pull the chains. Both members carefully pull and a stone table is slowly brought up in the middle of the room…  Meanwhile, in the lower parts of the fortress, a figure lurks in the dungeon as two guards pass by the gate. "So who's the lucky one that Ortuga-san will be killing?" asked a guard. The second laughs and tells his friend, "Some dumb bitch that we found walking home from a school. It's too bad we couldn't have had our way with her." "Haha oh yes." The second guard turns to his friend, but was no where to be in sight."Huh?" The bald headed man turned his head side to side, with his friend no where in sight. Suddenly, he sees something shifting in the shadow "Hey! You there?!" The guard ams his rifle and slowly walks down the hallway, hearing the single sound of water dripping down the limestone ceiling. "Stop messing around with me, are you there?!" He said in a higher voice, cocking his rifle. The guard walks deeper into the dungeon. "Is anybody in here?"The guard asked, aiming his gun in the air. Sweat slowly dripping off his forehead. As the guard walks further into the dungeon, he felt something bump into his foot while on guard. The guard looks down and sees his friend on the ground, unconscious. "What the...". Suddenly, a mysterious figure walks behind the guard and slams a board into the back of his head. The guard buckled his knees as he collapses on the floor knocked out. "Well that was easy."The figure said as he walks out of the shadows, revealing a man of tall stature and a lean muscular build with short brown hair and gray eyes. His name is Jack Russell: A occult adventurer born with a terrifying curse. -Flashback- After hearing rumors of some cult that are making sacrifices that could place the whole world in jeopardy, Jack decided to travel to Japan to get some leads and attempt to stop the cult singlehandedly. For several months, it seemed futile since Jack wasn't able to find clues about the whereabouts. One attempt was almost successful, but police intervention forced the cult to kill the victim and leave their current location. Jack was about to give up the search, until he finally caught up with the cult again. One day, Jack was eating at a Japanese cafe; good food, great service, and a cute waitress. At the same time, Jack noticed a peculiar vehicle that he saw at one of his investigations. "Hmm". Suddenly, he felt something tap his shoulder. Jack turns his head and sees the waitress in front of him, holding something between her slender fingers. "Here's your check sir." She said, putting it on the table. "Oh thanks." He said with a smile. While reaching into his pocket and grabbing his wallet, Jack looks outside and sees the same vehicle parked outside. "So how long have you been working here." He asks the waitress while pulling out some cash. "Oh, well I've been working here ever since my dad opened the place." She said in a soft eloquent voice. "I see..." Taking a good look at her Jack could tell the girl was no older than someone from high school, especially with a small bust like hers, and has very angelic look to her face. Something very similar to the previous victim of the cult. " So do you help your dad around the joint. "Hehe, oh yes." She chuckled. "He will pretty much run this joint to the ground without my help." The waitress said twirling her short, light brown hair. "Hey that's why you need a women's touch for." Jack replied. The two then shared a brief moment of laughter. "You have name?" he asked out of the blue. The girl nodded her head. "Yes, Hinako...Hinako Kominato." She replied. "Jack....Jack Russell." The man said, stretching out his arm for a handshake. "Nice to meet you." He said with a grin. "Nice to meet you too...Russell-san." Hinako said with a bright smile. The two shook hands briefly before letting go. "Well I'm off." Jack gets up off his chair. "Hope this pays for it." He said putting the cash on the table. "Now you be safe, I heard it gets dangerous around here." He said putting on his black leather jacket. "Yes!" The young waitress saluted with the same smile shining brighter with innocence than before. Jack nods his head and walks out of the door waving goodbye. At the front of the cafe, Russell still sees the same car parked from afar. '' I'd better trail this vehicle before it gets away.'' He thought as he walked into the busy sidewalk. A few hours later Jack was reading a book on a bench several yards away from the cafe, checking at the vehicle very often. Hmm now to understand what I'm trying to read here, thought Jack. The bell suddenly rings as the front door to the cafe is opened By Himiko. Hearing the noise, Jack shifts back into attention. "See ya at home dad! " she yells. As she started to walk down the road, the vehicle begins to follow her. "Ok here we go," said Jack. He gets up off the bench and throws the book into the streets. Jack then shifts his hands into his pocket and slowly trails the vehicle following the girl. Several block down, Himiko turned into an alley followed by the car. Halfway through the alleyway, the vehicle sped up right next to the girl and a couple of goons abducted her. "You're coming with us!" said one of the goons. "NOO! NOOO! AH-!" shouted the girl as she was stuffed inside the vehicle. Jack, seeing what was happening around the corner quickly gave chase to the vehicle. The vehicle immediately sped off, while Jack quickly borrowed a motorcycle from a couple sitting nearby on a bench. "Sorry, I gotta borrow this!" The japanese guy quickly got up, started cursing and threw the bottle at Jack, but he was already speeding off to follow the vehicle. Jack was constantly on the vehicle's tail, and kept following it for several miles. "That's it lead me to your hideout," thought Jack. Eventually the vehicle ended up on the outskirts of Tobioka City at an abandoned fortress. "So this must be the place then." Jack saw the vehicle enter the gate, and park in front of the doors. "Hmm guard houses, dogs. I'd better find a way in." Jack parks the bike near a brush and scans the area. Further down, he sees a pipe entrance near the lake. "Hmm it's better than nothing." Jack enters the pipe and begins to make his way into the fortress... -End of Flashback- Jack began to make his way up to the main floors. I've got to save that girl and stop this cult from bringing their plan to fruition. As he was going up the stairs, Jack looks out the window and sees clouds covering the sky. I just hope that I can save the girl when the time is right, thought Jack. Back in the main hall, members gather around the table to see the sacrifice. On the table lies Hinako Kominato, bound and gagged, she wakes up and is shocked to see where she's at. "Mmmph! Mmph! Mmmph!" Malric walks towards the stone table, "It's no use screaming for help. Nobody can here, and nobody will ever find you." Hinako's expression changed quickly and she started to weep. "Don't worry it will all be over soon!" Malric said with a smile while caressing the terrified girl's cheek " Bring the instruments for the sacrifice!" 6 of the dark robes quickly brought in a dagger with jewel-encrusted handle. Hinako sees this, and continues to squirm but it proves futile. Jack finally reaching the main floor of the fortress, and gets into a good vantage point. The members started to begin the chant, and the dark robes converged on Hinako. "Now my brothers, the time is come for us to give another subject to the great I'sthtar! Lend me your strength!" The members continue to chant, and one of the dark robes raises the dagger above Hinako. Jack, knowing that he's out of time, quickly tries to find a way to stall them. "C'mon... think!" Jack looks in front of him and sees a chandelier, "Ah perfect!"   Malric starts to recite the chant when suddenly, the chandelier comes crashing down on two of the dark robes killing them instantly. "Who dares disturbs the ritual?!" yelled Malric. "Sorry to disappoint you there,"Hearing the voice, Ortuga looks up and spots Jack on the second floor of the room. "Stop him, he must not disturb the ritual!" Two members rush up the stairs, as a few others began to remove the chandelier off the 2 dead dark robes. Jack sees the two on top of the stairs and quickly kicks one in the face, making the member fall over the railing onto the floor as four more begin to come up . Jack quickly dispatches the other member, and begins to fight the other three. Two attempt to grab him, but Jack punches one off to the side and quickly picks the other up and throws him onto the ground. As Jack began to fight the third member, he feels a blunt object hit him on the back of the head making him fall unconscious..  "….we must get rid of him!" "No we can use him as the sacrifice!" "He's much to dangerous!" The members were bickering on what to do with their newfound captive, as Jack began to regain consciousness. Malric walks in between the group to settle the argument. "Brothers please, we'll figure out a way on how to deal with this matter." He said reassuringly. Jack shakes his head and looks around the room, seeing Ortuga and his men in front of him. "Ah and it looks like our guest is awake," said Malric. "Graaah!" Russell lunges at them with the fury of a beast, but is suddenly stopped to a halt. "Huh?" Looking below, he sees both of his hands are chained to the wall. Jack stares at Ortuga while grinding his teeth angrily. "Who are you and why are you doing this?!" Jack grows. The young cult leader looked to his followers. "Leave us," said Malric. The members obeyed his command and left the room. Ortuga then looks down on his shackled foe " Let me introduce myself…I am Malric Orutga leader of this Holy following of the Dark God of I'sthtar and I bid you welcome." he said with a smile. "Heh, how cliche of a name is that." Jack said with a sneer. A stint of anger appeared the cult leader's face. He then leans towards the shackled adventurer and grabs a hold of his hair, tugging his head back. Jack hissed in discomfort. "I suggest you watch your tongue if I were you." Ortuga said coldly. "Where's the girl? What have you done to her?" asked Jack. Malric chuckles, "She is none of your concern mortal." He said letting go of Jack's hair and standing back up. " However her fate will mark a new chapter in history during the night of the Red Moon." Jack's eyebrows twitches in anger. "You bastard! Do you have any idea what you will cause!?" He yells. "Hmmm." Malric rubbed his chin as if he was thinking of the consequences. "Why yes I do." He said. "I will have immortality, power beyond my wildest dream, ignorant fools who will believe everything I say, and...oh yes have the whole world at my fingertip." He chuckles. "Yep that sounds just about right." Russell lunges at the cult leader once more, but is stopped once again by his shackles. "You better pray I don't get out of these chains buddy, because I swear to g-" "You're in no position to give me any threats my friend!" Malric interrupted. "However you are in position to bow down to me." Malric slyly grinned. "In your dreams."Jack growled. "Very well." Ortuga shrugs.He then straightens out his ceremonial gown and fixes up his hair." Well I do have a ritual I need to carry out. If it is indeed to kill an angel, then I will see you in hell my friend. Guards!" He yells, snapping his fingers. Two guard members enter the room. "Dispose of him, make it quick and discretely." Malric orders."Yes my lord," said the guards. Jack sees one of them walks in front with a bat in hand. " Ah shit." The guard then takes a swing at him and everything went black... "Nnnngh." Several minutes later, Jack wakes up in a cramped dark area all chained up and not knowing where he is."What the hell..." The sound of a car engine and minor bumps on the road helped him realize that this wasn't going to end well on his part. I've gotta find a way to get back to the fortress and save that girl! thought Jack as he attempts to break of from his chains, but with no anvil. Back in the car, the three guards began to talk casually. "So what are we supposed to do with this guy?" asked the passenger guard. "Malric-san wants us to kill the guy and dump his body off the cliff attracting as little attention as possible," responded the driver. "Sounds simple enough," said the guard in the back lighting a cigarette. As the car was turning around a corner, a motorcycle comes out of the brush and begins to follow it… Several miles down, the passenger looks at the side view mirror and notices the motorcycle has been tailing them for a while. "Hey it seems we've got some company behind us," said the guard passenger to the driver. "Don't worry, I'll try to lose them." He put his foot down on the gas, and the car quickly sped off, a few seconds later the motorcycle followed in tow. The passenger looks behind again with disgust, "Argh! They're still on our tail!" The driver, still concentrating on the rode hands his MP5 to his friend, "Then deal with it!"  The passenger moves near the window and aims the smg, the second one takes out a handgun and also aims at the bike. "Say goodnight!" Both guards fire their weapons at the bike. The motorcyclist manages to shift the bike from side to side, letting the gunfire fly pass them. "Damn, this guy must be a professional!" stated the guy with the pistol. "Shut up and keep firing!" The guards continue to fire at the motorcycle, but it had no avail. The passenger on the motorcycle equips a Magnum .357 and aims at the guard with the MP5, firing off two rounds. While the guard reloads his MP5, he gets hits twice in the chest and falls out of the car. "Jesus Christ." The handgun guard sees his friend's body roll down the road and resumes to shoot at the motorcycle. "YOU BASTARDS!" He yells firing aimlessly at the motorcycle, but not getting a single hit.  On the bike shows the rider wearing a black armor jacket with red linings and a metal clashed helmet, hiding away his face, while the passenger riding back has white spec ops gear, gray boots, and yellow visors. Their names are Arashi Mikami and Mikoto Kiba, members of The Black Label: A vigilante team bent on ridding crime in Tobioka City."Hey watch it Arashi your going to damage the bike again like the last time!" yelled Mikoto. Arashi turns to his teammate, "Don't worry I won't ruin it." He said blankly. "You bet your ass you won't, or I'll put a hole in that thick f--king head of yours." She said while whisking her long silver hair away. Arashi silently nods and turns his head to concentrate on the road, and begins to think about the mission. His classmate Hinako mysteriously disappeared after work from the cafe and was never heard from for a few days. At the same time, Dr. Masamune gave them an assignment to take out Malric Ortuga and the Holy Order of I'sthtar for kidnapping and murdering people. Arashi, Mikoto, and Oriha were sent in to find the location of their base and exterminate with extreme prejudice. Fortunately they found their opportunity when a certain fellow was following a suspicious vehicle to their fortress…  "Oriha are the traps in position ?" asked Arashi. Somewhere on the side of the road Oriha is seen sitting atop of a tree branch spying on the the oncoming vehicle with her binoculars. There was some interference on the comm which sounded like chewing, "Mrmmrm humph Rasher-mm san!" She said munching on some candy sticks. "Are you eating right now at a time like this!" yelled Mikoto. There was a huge gulp heard on the comm, "I was hungry and I didn't get a chance to eat when I got back home from rehearsal!" The young girl replied. "Goddamit, what did Fiona said about eating during a mission ?!" Yelled Mikoto. "I know…but the candy sticks Miko!!!" The young girl whined over the comm. "OH jeez you're something you know that!" The silver hair girl groaned. The car starts to come on the turn, with Arashi and Mikoto in pursuit. At the same time, Jack finally manages to get out of his chains, but realizes the trunk is locked. "Damn how am I supposed to get out now! What the-" Jack sees a hole near the cushion and looks at the sky… a full moon has revealed itself in the midnight hour.   "Shit, how could've I forgotten that there was a full moon tong-Ugghhh!" Jack felt a sharp pain jolting all around his body, causing him to twist and turn in agony. "No! NOOO! NOT NOW!!" Russell squinted his eyes briefly and opens them, revealing the golden feral eyes underneath.  Back in the chase, the car starts coming up near Oriha's position. "Orhia they're coming up near your location be ready for anything!" ordered Arashi. "Got it!" replied Oriha as she was eating Pocky. The driver starts to look behind, and is disgusted that they can't shake this pair of unknown people. "Huh ?" The guard in the backseat notices a bed of spikes on the road. "HEY LOOK OUT!" He warns, but it was too late. The car hits the bed of spikes and starts swerving around until it crashes into a tree. Arashi stops the bike, and Mikoto gets off with a pair .357 Magnums at the ready while Arashi arms himself with a sawed-off shotgun. The passenger gets up dazed, and sees his friend at the wheel severely wounded and bleeding all around. Realizing they are our of option, The passenger reaches into his pocket and takes out a pair of syringes filled with poison. The driver looks at his friend, and shakes his head. "Do it! No one must not be able to learn of what we are doing!" The passenger injects his friend, killing him after a few seconds. Then he aims the injection at his heart, "For I'sthtar!" The guard injects himself, then falls dead after a few seconds.   Mikoto and Arashi arrive at the car and finds the henchmen dead in the wreck, with the passenger holding the syringe."Shit." Mikoto mumbled, rubbing her forehead. Arashi takes off his helmet and walks forward towards the car. "Arashi?" asked Mikoto looking at her partner. Suddenly Arashi slammed his fist at the top of the wrecked car, leaving a dent underneath. "We were too late ." He said disappointed. Mikoto walks up to Arashi, and places her hand over his shoulder. "It isn't your fault." She reassures him. "It was those f--kers who took their lives over there." She added scornfully. Mikami then looked over at the wrecked vehicle."Well we won't be able to use them to get back into their fortress. We're gonna have to call it in. Oriha report in!" Chewing is still heard on the comm, "Yeah what is it?! Did you get them?!" She asks. "Negative, the mission is a failure we're gonna have to meet you at the next rendevouez point." Kiba replied. "Got it!" Oriha shouts gleefully. Mikoto turns off her comm and looks at her partner, "Come on let's go, we'll find a way into their fortress." Arashi nods his head, and both of them start heading back to the motorcycle. Suddenly, they both hear something move in the care."Hmm?" Both of them turned around and pull out their respected weapon. Looking at the wrecked vehicle, they see the back of the trunk shift violently from side to side. The two slowly walk towards the vehicle gun in hand. "Someone is in that trunk." Mikoto said aiming her gun. Suddenly a low growl is heard. "Or something. Chk." Arashi replied, pumping his shotgun. A huge dent pops out of the trunk, causing the two assassins to be on guard. F-ck. ''Thought Mikoto. Whatever it's in that trunk, it's something big. Suddenly, the trunk door burst out of the back of the car. "Get down." Arashi and Mikoto both duck down as the trunk door flies right over them. "Jesus Christ." The two then look back at the wreckage. A long arm extends out of the trunk and grabs a hold of the fender, crushing with it's it grip."What the hell..." Mikoto says, as the thing from the trunk comes out. Arashi aims his shotgun at the thing,his finger at the trigger. In a blink of the eye, the thing suddenly jumps up high in the air and lands on it's feet in the cold paved road "Hmm?" As the brown haired man looks closer, his eyes start to widen in a sense of shock. "Holy...shit." Mikoto mutter looking at the thing standing in front of them. Having the same expression on her face as her partner, Mikoto opens her mouth "Arashi." She said with chill in her voice. "Do you see what I see?" Arashi silently nods his head. Whatever this thing was, it was certainly not human. The thing stand taller than both of the assassin in front of it. Short thick brown hair covered it's largely muscular body with a long mane coming from the back of it's robust neck; it's facial features were trapped between those of a man and the feral beast with long pointed ears. It's arms extended all the way to it's knees and has razor sharp claws retracting from it's long bulky fingers. The two vigilantes looked in awe and horror at the sight before them. The figure's legs were then covered with torn up jeans belonging to those of....Jack Russell. No wonder why he was so worked up when the full moon rose. For when the moon rises full in the midnight skies, a man will be plagued by the curse of... The Werewolf! A creature trapped between the form of man and beast who follows his primal instincts to hunt...and kill. The Beast stretches out it's arms and let's out screeching howl, echoing out in the distance. The Beast looks back at the wreckage that carried him over here. ''Those...are... the.... men that took me. ''It thought in it's primal mind. ''But... they....are dead. Can't hunt them....can't '''kill' them! The creature let's out a feral growl and turns back to the vigilante duo. "S-hit." The two, with their weapons aimed high, slowly start to walk back. Not knowing what to do in a situation like this and certainly not willing to provoke what's in front of them. ''Those...humans. The Beast pondered. They...have...guns. Probably want....to...hurt me! ''The Beast takes a step forward and snarls, showing off his gleaming sharp canine teeth. Mikoto slightly taps the trigger of her gun, itching to let out a round. Even though the creature was ready to rip them apart, something came over his predatory instincts. Another primal instinct took over. ''Want...to...tear... the humans....apart. The Beast thought. However... The Werewolf then looks at the dense forest beside the road. Want...to go...in forest....must.....run! The Beast looks back at the vigilantes in front of it. It's yellow wolf-like eyes piercing into their own for a brief moment. The Werewolf could hear the young girl's chest pounding loudly inside her chest while the other dripped sweat off his forehead. "Snnkt." The Beast snorted before taking a big leap into the densely woodlands before him; as it lands on the ground, the werewolf runs on all fours further into the forest until it faded into obscurity "Guh!" Mikoto and Arashi gasped before lowering their weapons. Their chest heaving in and out from their heavy breathing. "Did you F---KING see that!?" Mikoto yells, pointing at the forest. "Yes...yes I did." Arashi replied while putting up his shotgun. "Do you know what the f--k that thing was!?" She yells while walking back and forth. "Well...it wasn't human." The young man replied. "Well no shit sherlock!" Mikoto said in sarcastically, while twitching her eyebrow angrily. She then looks back at the forest. "We have to follow." She said putting her gun in the holster. "No," Arashi replied blankly. " But it might l-" "It isn't going to lead us anywhere Mikoto." He interrupted. "You saw the look on it's face." He added while putting on his helmet. "The look of a wild animal. With no other purpose than to hunt and kill." Mikami explained. "As of now, the best tactic is to regroup with Oriha and report our finding to Dr. Masamune. Hopefully afterwards we'll find Hinako's whereabouts." Mikoto opened her mouth wanting to say something to bash her partner, but in the end...he was right. "Fucking fine." She said with a sigh. The young man nodded. "Let's go." Arashi gets on the bike, with Mikoto getting on the back and hanging on to him. Arashi starts up the bike, looks at the woods for a few seconds, then rides off to meet up with Oriha..  End Part 1   The Battle: Triage X Halloween Special Vol. 1- Curse Of The Red Moon Part 2 (Written by MrPacheco101) Coming soon. Category:Blog posts